


A Few More Minutes

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An early morning for Medic becomes a bit problematic when he’s sharing his bed with a big, warm, comfy bear of a man.  Particularly when that big, warm, comfy bear of a man doesn’t want to give up cuddling his doctor just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few More Minutes

Medic's eyes snapped open, the world a fishbowl blur to his myopic sight. Klaxons blared at the edges of his perception, his ears torn asunder by the fell cacophony. Rolling half-over, the doctor flailed, hoping to catch something, anything, in his grip. He grasped only air. This would require actual effort, it seemed.

Heaving himself to his side, Medic nearly fell off of the edge of the bed, warm white cotton bowing under his weight, the well-worn mattress upon which he lay creaking with his efforts. His eyes fixed on a blur of black and red that sat on the night stand, a hateful creature crying shrill warnings of potential tardiness. Gripping the thing in two half-working hands, he fiddled with the plastic lump he called his alarm clock until he finally found the off switch. He snapped it in one direction, silencing the beast, slamming it back onto the night stand in relief. A low, rumbling chuckle sounded from behind him, and he rolled back over to find Heavy laughing, the blanket covering him rising and falling in short bursts.

Snorting in frustration, Medic knuckled into the giant's side, just below his ribs. With a ticklish yelp, Heavy jumped, rolling quickly to face his assailant, holding up his hands in self-defense. It brought a smile to the doctor's groggy countenance, the fuzzy lines of his lover's warm face a far more pleasant wake-up call than the awful racket of his alarm.

"Not getting up?"

"I have to," Medic muttered, wrapping an arm around the larger man, pressing his forehead to the broad expanse of Heavy's chest. "I have to see Miss Pauling for my evaluation this morning."

Heavy frowned, his mighty arms circling around the smaller man, pulling him close. Warm flesh pressed together, and Medic soon found his nose buried in the thick, soft fur that covered so much of his lover, collected so densely in the middle of his chest. Every breath he took smelled of Heavy, a comforting, lulling scent that made him weak. "But you cannot leave soft bed. Is so comfortable here, and I am so warm. Can you really leave this?" he asked, petting slow circles along Medic's lower back.

The grey light of dawn tried and failed to pierce the blinds of their room, leaving the place dark and cool, the silence broken only by the soft breathing and slow heartbeats of the two men tangled in the oversized bed. The outside world did not exist. The rest of the base did not exist. Nothing existed but Medic and Heavy, curled tightly together, strong, warm arms wrapped tightly around a helpless, hopeless doctor, who was unable to muster the desire to be a responsible adult. Medic snuggled into Heavy's massive body, sighing contentedly as he felt the larger man press a kiss to the crown of his head. "Nein, I can't."

He would take his time and enjoy the moment, but soon enough, he would have to rise. Just a few more minutes wouldn't hurt anyone.

 

*

 

A sharp, loud knocking at the door jolted Medic awake with a cry, tearing himself from Heavy's grasp. Rolling over, his previous failure was rectified as he succeeded at falling off the side of the bed, landing in a clumsy heap on the floor, taking half of the blankets with him.

"Medic? Are you in there? It's eleven. You're an hour late," a muffled voice announced from the other side of the door. High, feminine, a little bit nasal, it was Miss Pauling.

Medic's stomach sank. "Just one minute, bitte! Sorry!" Scrambling to his feet, he snatched his spectacles from the night stand, somehow miraculously unscathed from the morning's alarm-assault. He seized hold of a sheet, and throwing it around his waist, dashed for the door.

Miss Pauling stepped back a bit as she saw the door finally begin to open, cracked just enough to peek through. Medic quickly took up that crack, naked save for a sheet he held slung around his hips, squinting through sleep-swollen eyes, his hair a mess, and unshaven. He hadn't even gotten out of bed yet. Not only had he slept through his evaluation, but he was still sleeping when she'd come looking for him. Crossing her arms, one hip jutted out as she shifted her weight to one foot, tapping the other in annoyance. "Medic, did I really just wake you up?"

"I, er, I'm sorry, Miss Pauling but it's not--"  
  
"Doktor?" Heavy grunted from within the room, his voice thick with sleep.

Medic's eyes went wide.

"Doktor, what was noise?" Heavy asked, sitting up slowly.

Miss Pauling just smirked. "Is that Heavy?"

Fumbling for words, half-awake and entirely embarrassed, Medic stammered out a few syllables that functioned as little more than vocal fill. His failed attempts at verbiage served well to morph the small woman's smirk into a full grin. "You see, Heavy and I, we, well, that is to say--"

"I'd had him pegged for an early riser," Miss Pauling posited, leaning back on her heels. "Of course, I'd thought you were as well. I hope I didn't interrupt anything." The look she gave, eyebrow quirked, made Medic's mouth go dry. "Look, I'm going to be down in the infirmary. I expect you there in twenty minutes, and we can conduct your evaluation on-site. Is that alright for you, Doctor?" Her tone carried a casual menace that spoke far louder than she herself did.

Medic nodded, licking his chapping lips. "Ja, I will be there, Fräulein Pauling."

"Good," came her response, leaning forward to peek inside the room impishly, unnerving the doctor further before turning to leave, her low heels clacking loudly down the concrete hallway.

Closing the door, Medic pressed his bare back against the wooden surface, letting the sheet around his hips fall to the floor. Heavy, sitting up in the bed, craned his neck to look at his lover's exposed body with a warm, eager smile. "Is everything okay, Doktor?"

The look the German shot him was a rueful one. "One of these days you are going to get me in serious trouble, you know that?"

"Do not be mad, Doktor. Miss Pauling is nice woman. She will forgive. Come, give me hug."

"Nein, I am not falling for that! You are going to make me late again!"

"Would do no such thing! Now come, I want hug before my handsome doktor dresses and goes."

Hesitant at first, Medic was drawn in by his lover's arms thrown wide. Sauntering over to Heavy's side of the bed, he leaned over into his embrace, wrapping his arms around the big man and nuzzling against the soft hair of his shoulder. Standing up again, however, proved difficult. Heavy's strong arms were wrapped warmly around him and did not wish to let go. Hearing the giant's chuckle, he found himself swept from his feet and tugged onto the bed on top of the larger man, crushed to his chest.

"Heavy! You are going to get me in worse trouble! I have to go!"

"Just a little longer?" the Russian pleaded, pressing kisses to his lover's forehead.

Medic sighed. "Fine, just a little longer. But then I must go dress." Heavy was so comfortable, and he loved him so much. Those arms around him, that perfect, soft body beneath him, they all served to lull him back into drowsy bliss. It would just be a bit. He could dress quickly. And here, curled up atop his lover, he could enjoy a few more peaceful moments before his day truly began. Just a few more minutes wouldn't hurt anyone.


End file.
